Harry Potter and the Staff of Dejection
by hpdude22
Summary: Harry Potter has graduated and wants to become an auror. Dark wizards get one of the Staves of Power, the Staff of Dejection, and plan war on the Ministry of Magic, killing all who do not accept their ways.
1. Voldemort the Receptionist

Harry Potter and the Staff of Dejection

After Harry had graduated, he wanted nothing more than to be an auror, to fight those who took part in corrupting his life. The moment had arrived where he could do that. A month after graduation, Harry Potter stood outside the doors for the Auror Training Facility. This was it, the moment he had been dreaming about.

But as he walked through the entrance, he wondered if he could even pass the training. "Am I strong enough?" he would think, "Do I have what it takes?" Every time he thought this, he would have to tell himself he knows he can, as long as he believes he can, but at the moment, he had no idea he what he believed.

As he approached the receptionist's desk, the woman working there asked "Do you have an appointment?"

"I'm here to begin my auror training, my name is Harry Potter."

She studied his forehead, saw the scar and said "Take out your wand, point in the air and shoot sparks, afterward, let me see it."

Harry, confused, pulled his wand out, said "Relashio!", waited for it to cool and handed it to the receptionist.

"Why do I need to hand over my wand?" he asked.

"Well, the spell we use to identify the person holding it requires said person to use it first and we aren't sure if you just stole it off some poor guy from the streets to hide your identity." she said as she walked away.

"Also, we need to keep your wand, so you won't resist."

"I don't understand." he said, completely bewildered at the statement.

As she came back, she immediatly went behind her desk and a second later, Voldemort appeared.

"So I can finally kill you!" he screamed.


	2. The Dream and Malfoy

Just then, he woke, drenched in sweat.

"It was just a dream." he said alloud. "A stupid dream!". He was angry that it was a dream because in it, he finally could be an auror, though he was also happy he didn't have to face Voldemort without protection.

There was one part about his dream that was true, his graduation. He had graduated and now lived alone in a flat near the Burrow. He was happy to live away from the Dursleys, and he didn't believe he could have gotten luckier, finding a flat near his friends house.

He looked at his clock and noticed that it was eleven o'clock a.m. Normally he would be angry for sleeping in, but him and the Weasly brothers and sister had stayed up late, playing quidditch with their make-shift hoops and a snitch and quaffle (no bludgers) Ron had taken from Hogwarts. He looked outside and realized it was a nice day, so he took out his broom and flew for a while to clear his head.

Of all the things he could think of doing, flying relaxed him the most. He figured he would fly to Ron's, but changed his mind and went to his late Godfather's house, number twelve, Grimwauld Place. After his last year, him and the other members of the Order figured they should make the house a lot cleaner. And as for the painting of Sirius' mother, they figured they could just cut out the part of the wall she was on and destroy it, then fill in that place.

Before he landed, he saw Draco Malfoy, walking toward the house.

"But he can't see it, only people in the Order can see it." he thought alloud.

But he kept getting closer and eventually opened the door.

Harry landed and pulled out his wand. He got to the door and went inside.

Inside, he saw Malfoy, leaning over an old chair.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry said, his wand pointing at him. "This isn't your house!"

"Wha.. POTTER! Get out of here! You don't know who you're messing with..."

"I DO KNOW YOU HAD BETTER GET OUT OF HERE!" as he said that, he jumped out of the way to avoid a spell.

"Rictusempra!" Harry yelled, aiming at Malfoy, but after doing so, he realized it wasn't Malfoy who cast the spell, it was a Death Eater, and he wasn't alone. Before considering what he should do next, he bolted out the door, mounted his broom and was off for the Burrow.


End file.
